The present invention relates to toy articles and particularly to a toy doll that has graphic material imprinted thereon for simulating or representating various human characteristics or other figures.
The toy article as embodied in the present invention is similar in construction to the toy article illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,444. The toy article as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,444 has an egg-like configuration, a weight being located in the bottom portion thereof so as to insure that the toy will always return to an upright position regardless of exterior forces applied thereto.
Fanciful designs or figures are imprinted on the exterior surfaces of the base, central and top portions of the article as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,444 so that by varying the size of the article, considerable play value may be attached thereto when a number of the toy articles are used in a group. Although the toy article as described in the aforesaid patent accomplished the purpose intended and does have considerable play value, the graphic material imprinted thereon was non-changeable in the appearance thereof and in order to provide a different character, a separate toy article had to be utilized.